clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Party 2013
The Medieval Party 2013 was a party in Club Penguin, which began on September 19, 2013 and ended on October 3, 2013. It is the 6th Medieval Party. Free Items Storyline Rockhopper arrives back on the island after being gone for nine months. He gives Gary a Magical Book he found, which ended up being written by one of Gary's relatives, Garianna. The book contains secrets about wizardry and spells, and with a Medieval Party already being planned, Gary decides to turn the University into a Wizard School to apprentice penguins and learn spells. Trivia *Spike Hike said on Twitter that the party will be an old, classic party that players have been asking for, but not the one they might expect. https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/368172392461250560 All the room decorations will be new, as well. https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/368173227270344704 *This is the first Medieval Party to not take place in May. *It was first officially confirmed in a What's New Blog post on August 23, 2013.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/08/whats-new-september-2013 *In the August 23 sneak peek on the blog, you could see some dragon scales, a dragon eye and a magic potion. *Rockhopper visited the island 1 week before the party began. *The Staff of Wonder and Medieval Cloak were released as a Club Penguin (app) exclusive for the party. *This and the Medieval Party 2008 were the only Medieval Parties not to include Ye Knight's Quests. *Potions that give special abilities can be used along with shapeshifting potions to make variants of potion effects, such as Ogre Sized Unicorn Puffle, Hovering Fairy, or Invisible Puffle Dragon or Ogre-Sized, Hovering, Super Speed, or Ultimate Mega Dragon. *When you transformed in to Ultimate Mega Dragon, you couldn't throw fire balls in igloos. *So far, this is the only Medieval Party to not include the Treetop Fort. Glitches *The EPF Command Room is in its post Operation: Blackout appearance. *When you were an Ultimate Mega Dragon and you would throw a snowball in your igloo it will breathe out snowballs instead of fire. *During the party's construction, the Puffle Hotel could not be seen from the Snow Forts. Revelations *Gary has a relative from Medieval Times named Garianna. Gallery Sneak Peeks SpikeHike.png|Spike Hike confirming the upcoming party on a series of tweets. BSO-LaTCYAAjDYL.jpg|A photo possibly hinting the Medieval Party 2013. Note the dragon shadow on the Surfboard and Castle. Magazine - Medieval Party.png|The Club Penguin Magazine Issue #21 hinting about the Medieval Party 2013. MedievalParty2013SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog. ClothingSneakPeek 0-1378237362.jpg|Sneak peek of an archer costume from the September 2013 Penguin Style catalog. Wizard Penguin and Dragon Puffles.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook Header Image , Twitter Header and YouTube Icon for the party. IMG 0171.PNG|The Staff of Wonder and the Medieval Cloak, the two My Penguin exclusive items in the Penguin Style Catalog. Game On Segment New_Dragon.png Game on Medieval.png Game_on_Medieval_2.png Game_on_Medieval_3.png Game_on_Medieval_4.png|Note the PSA Spy Phone Game_on_Medieval_5.png|Note the PSA Spy Phone Game_on_Medieval_6.png Game_on_Medieval_7.png Game_on_Medieval_8.png Construction Medieval_Construction.png|The Construction of the Dock Medieval_Construction2.png|The Construction of the Town Center Medieval_Construction3.png|The Construction of the Snow Forts Medieval_Construction4.png|The Construction of the Forest Medieval_Construction5.png|The Construction of the Mine Shack Ryr2.png|The Construction of the School Rooms Medieval_School.png|School Cove_Medieval.png|Dock Town_Medieval.png|Town Forest_Medieval.png|Forest Forest Medieval Party.png|Snow Forts Rink_Medieval.png|Stadium Plaza_Medieval.png|Plaza Shack_Medieval.png|Mine Shack Pizza_Parlor_Medieval.png|Pizza Parlor Caffe Medieval.png|Coffee Shop DNGHLL.png|Dining Hall WizardLibraryMedievalParty2013.png|Wizard Library Night Club M1.png|Dance Club Gary Spotted Meeting Gary.png|Gary spotted during the party. Meeting_Gary2.png|Gary spotted during the party. Gary!.png|Gary in a Portuguese server. garywizard2013p.png|Gary spotted at the Town. Meeting_Gary_3.png|Gary spotted during the party. Meeting_Gary_4.png|Gary spotted at the School. Meeting_Gary_5.png|Gary spotted during the party. Meeting_Gary_6.png|Gary spotted during the party. Gary Bear.png|Gary spotted at the Forest. Newspaper Articles CPTimesIssue411Article1.png CPTimesIssue411Article1Continued.png CPTimesIssue411Article2.png CPTimesIssue411Article3.png Cp_times_Medieval.png Cp_times_Medieval2.png Cp_times_Medieval3.png Homepages Medieval 2013 Teaser.jpg|The first Homepage File:0917-Medieval-OnNow-Billboard1-1379552670.jpg|The second Homepage File:0917-Medieval-OnNow-Billboard2-1379552670.jpg|The third Homepage Emotions Medieval 2013 Emoticons shield.png|The Sword and Shield Emotion. Medieval 2013 Emoticons orge.png|The Ogre Emotion. Medieval 2013 Emoticons wand.png|The Magic Wand Emotion. Transformations Puffle Chicken Playercard.png|The Chicken Puffle transformation. Unikorn.PNG|The white Unicorn Puffle transformation. Green Player Card Dragon.PNG|The green Dragon Puffle transformation. Blak unikorn.PNG|The black Unicorn Puffle transformation. Blupd.PNG|The blue Dragon Puffle transformation. Ultimatedragonpc.png|The Ultimate Mega Dragon transformation. File:Chicken_Puffle.png|The Chicken Puffle transformation in-game. File:Ogrenorm.PNG|An Ogre-sized penguin compared to a normal-sized penguin. File:Unicorn_Puffle_Sprite.png|The white Unicorn Puffle transformation in-game. File:Green Dragon Puffle.png|The green Dragon Puffle transformation in-game. File:Black Unicorn Puffle sprite.png|The black Unicorn Puffle transformation in-game. File:Blue_Puffle_Dragon_Sprite.png|The blue Dragon Puffle in-game. File:Dragon_Sprite.png|The Ultimate Mega Dragon transformation in-game. Other Ultimate_Mega_Dragon.png|Ultimate Mega Dragon Unicorn_Puffle_Black.png|Unicorn Puffle (Black) Unicorn_Puffle_artwork.png|Unicorn Puffle (White) Chicken_Puffle_Artwork.png|Chicken Puffle Blue_Puffle_Dragon.png|Blue Dragon Puffle File:Green_Puffle_Dragon.png|Green Dragon Puffle Videos Club Penguin Medieval Party 2013 Disney Game on Commercial Tv HD|Disney Game On Ad Club Penguin - Magical Potion Book Adventure!|Party Sneak Peek Club Penguin Potion of Ogre Size|Potion of Ogre Size Club Penguin - Potion of the Vanishing|Potion of the Vanishing Club Penguin - Potion of Fairy|Potion of Fairy Club Penguin - Potion of Blue Puffle Dragon|Blue Puffle Dragon Club Penguin - Puffle Chicken Potion Fail|Puffle Chicken Potion Fail Club Penguin - Potion Of Ultimate Mega Dragon|Potion Of Ultimate Mega Dragon Club Penguin Medieval Party 2013 Puffle Chicken!|PUFFLE CHICKEN!!!!!! Messages Tour Guide Messages Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Medieval Party Category:2013 Category:Transformations Category:Medieval Party 2013 Category:September Parties Jokes Ultimate Safe Chat Messages See also *Medieval Party *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Catalogs/Books *Book of Potions *Medieval Catalog Dialogue *Soloroom *New Potion Reminder *Game Success *Game Failure Log-in Screens *Preawareness *On Now (1) *On Now (2) Rooms Construction *Dock *Forest *Mine Shack *School *Town Party *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Dining Hall *Dock *Forest *Mine Shack *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *School *Snow Forts *Stadium *Town *Wizard Library Music *School *Town *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Stadium *Plaza *Mine Shack *Pizza Parlor *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Dining Hall *Wizard Library Others *Party Icon *Map Note References Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Medieval Party Category:2013 Category:Transformations Category:Medieval Party 2013 Category:September Parties